bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Afflicted Beggar
The Afflicted Beggar is an NPC in Bloodborne. Description The player would be forgiven for finding this man somewhat suspicious, covered in blood amidst the corpses of what appear to be a small Yharnam family. However, upon interaction he appears to be friendly and non-threatening. He is even fearful that the player may have been "a monster" creeping up behind him and asks if the player may know of a local safe haven, prompting the player to to tell him of Oedon Chapel, Iosefka's Clinic, or withhold information. Location * Forbidden Woods ** atop the second windmill, beyond the cannon Interaction As the player approaches the Beggar, he will ask them if they know of any safe place stay during the night of the hunt. Players can tell of Oedon Chapel, Iosefka's Clinic, or withhold information. They can also attack the Beggar. The player will receive 2 Pungent Blood Cocktails from the Afflicted Beggar should they tell him of either safe haven. * Witholding Information- The Beggar will disappear if not sent to a location before the Blood Moon event. * Iosefka's Clinic- '''If sent to Iosefka's Clinic, he can be found there as a Celestial Minion, apparently eating from the floot. Killing him here will grant the player the Beast Rune. This is arguably the best course of action. * '''Oedon Chapel- '''If sent to Oedon Chapel, he will be found casually leaning out by the cart at the base of the stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral. He will thank the player for telling him about such a great place and will reward the player with Beast Blood Pellets. ** However, unsurprisingly, by the time you find him in the chapel, the other NPCs within have started to mysteriously go missing, one per boss slaughtered by the Hunter. The Beggar will gift the player more Beast Blood Pellets for each NPC that vanishes. It is reccomended to kill him after he is interacted with when he has killed all other NPCs. Otherwise he will leave. Never to be seen again. '''Attacking the Beggar There's more to the old man than is initially apparent and the player is advised to prepare for a tough battle if he/she is thinking of attacking him. Once attacked, he will undergo a Beast transformation and become an Abhorrent Beast. Oddly, he appears relatively sane in as a beast, retaining the ability to speak and questioning the morality of the Hunter's actions. He even goes so far as to mock the Hunter's death when victorious. Due to the nature and difficulty of this fight, as not only it pits players against a very strong boss, but in an area that has terrible amounts of space to maneuver, the following are tips for defeating the Beggar: *High Bolt resistant attire is recommended when fighting the Afflicted Beggar, as well as a method of doing Fire damage. Serrated weapons such as the Saw Cleaver or Saw Spear are effective as well, since they grant a 20% increase in damage against beasts. *The Afflicted Beggar is highly susceptible to Poison, so Poison Knives are extremely effective at whittling away his health. One knife should be sufficient to poison him. *A rather effective strategy is to retreat into the windmill (he cannot fit inside in beast form), throw one knife to poison him, and allow it to bring down his health. Repeat once the poison wears off for a simple kill. Dialogue |} Notes *If sent to Oedon Chapel, and after all NPC's vanish, he will have a final line of dialogue. By this point it is reccomended to kill him after he is interacted with when he has killed all other NPCs. Otherwise he will leave. Never to be seen again. *If the Hunter has already killed Impostor Iosefka and cleared the Clinic, the Afflicted Beggar can still be sent there, and will become a Celestial Minion, despite the fact that False Iosefka is dead, which is rather strange. *He drops the Beast (2) Caryll Rune. *Using the Choir Bell near him will aggro him. Trivia * Because the only other Abhorrent Beasts in the game can only be found in Ailing Loran, we could assume that perhaps the Afflicted Beggar lost his sanity there. And from that we could also hypothethise that the Afflicted Beggar is either Irreverent Izzy, or a follower of his, since the Beast Claw can be found in Ailing Loran, and the Forbidden Woods are filled with Beast Blood Pellets as well as the forbidden hunter tool, Beast Roar. There are just too many connections between the beggar and the Izzy to ignore. * At Oedon Chapel, he sits outside because the beast repelling incense wards him off. Still, he is able to trick or lure people out. * The Afflicted Beggar dons the Harrowed Hood, which suggests that he once was a Hunter of the Church, and he wears the Madman Leggings, which also indicates that he delved into the Chalice Dungeons and became mad. The Harrowed Hood states: "...the corner beggar is not always who he seems."" Gallery afflicted beggar.jpg|The suspicious beggar caught feasting on the dead bodies Bloodborne™_20150507150801.jpg Suspicious Beggar №2.png Suspicious Beggar №1.png Category:Enemies